Placing Blame
by maipigen
Summary: Keith Mars realizes that even though he can stand up to fierce criminals he is helpless when the Fab 4 joins forces... just a little thought of mine, there aren't enough fics about the fab 4 in my book. Please Review; COMPLETED!


Disclaimer is something very official we all have to write so we don't get sued…here it is…Don't own nothin'

* * *

_A/N I'm trying for something lighter this time around… got the idea from real life… I did to my cousin… If my humor isn't funny to you, then blame it on the evil plotbuny, who didn't leave me rest to think everything through… Hope you like anyhow. _

* * *

**Placing Blame**

"Miss Kane and Miss Mars what do you have to say for yourself?"

Veronica didn't dare risk a glance at her best friend, who by the sounds of it was trying hard not to choke on her giggles and look innocent at the same time.

And if one knew Veronica's best friend, they'd know that the word innocent didn't really suited her.

Veronica peeked through her long blonde hair up at her scowling father.

Yep, the usual apology wouldn't work this time… maybe the head tilt?

As Sheriff Keith Mars crossed his arms Veronica quickly abandoned that idea and finally stole a look at her best friend.

Lilly Kane tried her best not to look as amused as she was for a moment, but broke down in snorts when she noticed Veronica's timid look.

Eventually even Lilly became aware of the fact that for once Keith Mars was not surrendering to her charms and she choked out in a semiserious tone of voice

"Sheriff I'm mighty sorry for your inconvenience and all, but to tell you the truth this is…"

Veronica coughed loudly, desperate to stop the sentence from ever being spoken, but alas

"… This is all your fault!"

Keith's eyebrows almost flew of his forehead in amazement. Apparently he had a hard time seeing that logic.

Lilly swallowed and tried to act nonchalant while tossing her own long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Veronica sighed inwardly. Keith was her dad and unlike Lilly she didn't normally go out of her way to intentionally piss off her parents. So she decided to try and remove herself from the situation.

But alas!

Lilly had somehow read her mind and stepped in and grabbed her arm to pull her closer and then flashed her left arm briefly in front of Veronica's widened blue eyes.

"Damn…" she muttered and knew she was honor bound to stay by her friend's side.

"Stupid pact," Veronica continued to grumble inaudible.

Not two weeks earlier she and Lilly had made a pact to never let a man come between their friendship. They'd made bracelets and everything…well, at the time it'd seemed important…

Veronica's eyes darted back up to her dad…Yep, he was a man…

A very annoyed one at that.

Finally it seemed that Keith had gotten over the insane accusation from his daughters friend.

"Would you care to explain Miss Kane, how any of this is my fault exactly? I'm dying to know…"

Veronica looked over to the side and caught Logan Echolls brown eyes. He too seemed to be having trouble not laughing out loud.

Veronica jerked her head slightly in Lilly and Keith's direction.

Logan smirked and shook his head.

Veronica narrowed her eyes.

Logan shook his head slowly to make his statement clear.

Veronica crossed her arms, tilted her head and sent him the patented I'm-So-Gonna-Make-You-Do-This-Or-Else-look.

Logan sighed, looked at his best friend Duncan Kane, who stood with his mouth open and followed his older sister and Keith's discussion as though it was a tennis match.

Apparently Logan knew as well as Veronica did, that in times of crisis Duncan wouldn't be the brightest candidate.

His brown eyes flew back to Veronica's and this time he nodded in defeat. And then he clenched his fists as though he was about to embark in a battle and stood forward.

"Mr. Mars, sir; Look the girls were just ehm…messing around like that, because of…ehm…a talk we had earlier, so in all fairness they shouldn't be punished too severely… Don't you agree DK?"

Veronica and the rest of the people present followed Logan's eyes as they settled on the still gawping Duncan.

"Donut!" Lilly hissed and Duncan flinched and came back to earth.

"Aha, Yeah. What they said…" he agreed willingly and looked at them with bewilderment when they all silently groaned.

"What?" he mouthed to Logan, who shrugged.

Keith Mars glared at all of them and said with his eyes locked on Veronica

"I agreed for you to have a party for your birthday honey, with guests of your own choosing – if you would behave yourself and not let other people get to you..." Keith's eyes briefly touched Logan and Lilly.

"But…" Veronica tried, but stopped when her dad continued as he walked over towards the table where it had all started.

Lilly quickly leaned over and whispered in her ears

"Ronnie, don't cave – stay strong!"

Veronica swallowed a lump and then straightened up and turned towards her dad and ignored the other partygoers, who still stood frozen after the incident.

Logan, Duncan and Lilly immediately flanked her as she spoke clearly to her dad

"I don't agree with you."

Keith looked at the mess on the table and then back on Veronica and asked with a voice that eluded fake calm

"You don't agree with what, honey?"

Veronica felt a nudge in her back from one of her three friends and got all in

"I don't agree with what you said – If my memory serves me correctly, you said and I quote "Okay Veronica you'll get your party as long as you act like a mars the entire time."

Keith recrossed his arms – he felt like he needed to be a bit scarier looking.

"Your point, my dear?"

Veronica turned her head towards her forgotten victim, who was being wiped clean by Lianne Mars.

"My point is…" another nudge forced her to continue, "I acted like a Mars… She said something she shouldn't have and I took upon myself – totally without guidance from Lilly, Logan or Duncan by the way," Veronica added quickly and ignored Lilly and Logan's outraged whispers and then continued

"…I took it upon myself to get justice on our behalf…ish…"

Keith opened his mouth, closed it and then re-opened it and bellowed loudly enough for the rest of Veronica's friends (except the loyal ones that already stood behind her) scrambled on their feet and vanished.

"Look here Veronica Mars! You do not get to decide whether or not something needs justice! Nor do you get to perform it psychically! Especially by throwing the beautiful birthday cake you mom worked hours on in Madison Sinclair's face, just because she said and _**I **_quote" Please give me a piece of cake before Veronica eats it all, we all know how much she can devour!" Do you understand?!"

Veronica nodded and had to swallow a smirk as the image of a cake plastered Madison with tears in her eyes ran back into her mind.

"You're gonna apologize in writing to your friend (here Veronica gagged involuntary, but covered it up with a sneeze) you are to clean all of this up and you lot," here Keith's parental glare touched Lilly, Logan and Duncan, who finally seemed like he'd caught up with the entire thing, "are gonna help and then you're not gonna see each other for two weeks, am I clear?"

They all nodded gloomily and watched Keith stride over and whisper something to his wife, who then gently grabbed the much cleaner looking Madison and follow her out the door.

As the now 13 year old Veronica began her clean up duty, 14-year old Lilly chuckled loudly when Logan muttered "totally worth it.

But apparently the laugh had re alerted the sheriff who stomped right back to the giggling teenagers and asked

"Did I not make myself clear?"

All but Lilly quickly nodded and jumped back to their chore.

Lilly however put her hands to her hips and said "Mr. Mars, didn't I make myself clear? This is totally your fault!"

Keith gasped and said "Now look here Lilly…"

"No," Lilly fearlessly interrupted, "I remember how I stood next to Ronnie here the day you oh-so-eagerly- agreed to host this party and I distinctly recall me saying as you – yes you," Lilly emphasized when Keith looked as though he wanted to stop her rant, "put together the guest list and mentioned Madison, that that was a disaster waiting to happen. So yes Mr. High and mighty; you're totally to blame for all this and therefore us getting punished for something we all knew was gonna happen is just stupid!"

Veronica, Logan, and Duncan watched in complete silence as the vein on Keith's neck grew and grew as he struggled to control himself.

Finally he took a deep – deep breath and then proceeded to confuse them as he quickly walked over to the door, looked out and then said "Okay, they're gone," and then the poor man exploded in laughter.

Veronica stepped forward and after ten minutes interpretation of his grunts and chuckles she turned and said

"Come on, let's go to my room, I think you broke him Lilly."

Lilly swirled her hair, grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him towards Veronicas bedroom "no sweat, it's what I do."

Veronica shook her head and followed her friends and ignored her dad's manic mumblings of "I wish I'd gotten the whole thing on camera, "and "totally my own fault."

Just as she reached her room and closed the door she heard Logan's changing voice warn her best friend

"Yeah, just be careful Lils, one day you might piss of the wrong man…"

* * *

**The End…**

**_See that little review button…press on it and see what happens ;) Thanks for reading by the way!_**


End file.
